Maya Rosary
Maya Rosary (マヤ・ロザリオ Maya Rozario) is an S-class Mage of the Dark Guild Black Moon . She is a mysterious person, and the only people who know about her past are Haru and her Adoptive father (Guild master). Appearance A beautiful young women, who's beauty is complimented by both men and women. Maya has long black hair that reaches her hips with short bangs ending above her black colored eyes. Maya doesn't show much emotion, and people only see her serious or angry expression. Maya usually wears revealing clothes that are dark colored. She doesn't like to tie her hair up, because she can't use her Hair Magic when it's tied up. Personality Maya is complicated; She is aggressive and unkind, wielding words as a weapon to keep people away from her. She acts like that because of her past. In fact she's passionately emotional and very loyal to her guild. She isn't the kind of person who's scared of hurting people in battle or even kill them. Haru often states her as a little sadistic, which causes Maya to glare at him. History Maya's childhood was very painful so she doesn't talk about it: When she was 8 years old, her uncle Yogi came living with them. Every time her parents weren't around she got physically and emotionally abused, that continued for years until she collapsed in the street and was hospitalized. She told her parents about her uncle, and they decided to send him away when Maya was recovered. A few years later everything was fine, but then one nght Maya heard her parents sceam. When she opened the door of her parents room, she saw Yogi with a knife and the lifeless bodies of her parents. Her uncle saw her, and tried to grab her, but Maya ran as hard as she could into the forest. She saw a small house and a boy. Maya told the boy what happened and the boy said she could live with him in the forest. Haru (the boy) said he would learn her magic and help her take revenge on her uncle. When she was 15 she took revenge on her uncle and Haru and Maya became lovers. A few days later Haru told her, that he was going to travel around the continent. Maya wanted to go with him, but Haru told her to find a guild. When she was 17, Maya got adopted by a man named Jason. He was the guild master of a guild named Black Moon . She told Haru when he came back, and the two joined the guild. Relationships *'Haru Lockheart : '''Maya and Haru are lovers and engaged. The two know eachother for a long time. *'Jason Moon' : The Adoptive father of Maya. He is also the Guild master of the guild Maya and Haru joined. Maya told him about the past and trusts him to keep silent about it. Jason treats Maya just like he treats his own daughter: Esmeralda *'Esmeralda Moon: Esmeralda is like a big sister to Maya. She cares deeply about her and the two get along very well. *'Kyou Glory: '''Maya and Kyou are teammates and are often seen together with Haru in the guild. Kyou often challenges Maya to a fight, but she usually doesn't respond. *'Kei Yurei: *'Lavi Cross:' *'Kathlyn le Coeur:' ''' Magic & Abillities '''Expert hand-to-hand Combatant: '''Maya doesn't has any weapons so she trained unarmed. She can punch or kick through steel if she wanted. She can easily break free from any attack that binds her or prevents her from moving. The force and speed she uses to punch, often catches opponnents off-guard. '''Immense Strenght: '''Maya possesses monstrous strenght. She can block a attack from Erza Scarlet and give her some damage. She is number 3 of strongest mage in her guild, and gets feared by her fellow guildmembers. Shadow Magic Hair Magic Memory Control '''Immense Magical Power: As S-class mage, Maya possesses a great amount of magical power.